1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bubble display devices which may be used for advertising devices, ornaments, or novelties, and more particularly to display devices which form a design using bubbles, such as letters which form words and sentences, or other designs such as symbols of people, arrows, happy face, or other designs.
2. Background Information
There are a number of devices which cause a bubble to be created in liquid to serve as an attention-getting device, or as a novelty. Some of these devices create a stream of bubbles which rise through a liquid in a tube in a continuous fashion. Others create bubbles in a tube which are carried by a liquid throughout the tube to highlight, surround, or add color to display signs. What is lacking in the prior art is a bubble making device which forms designs or letters of the alphabet by bubbles in adjacent columns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device which forms a display of bubbles in adjacent columns in which the bubbles in adjacent columns form a design or letters of the alphabet. The letters of the alphabet can in turn form words and sentences.
It is a further object that this display of bubbles in a liquid have a scrolling effect as the bubbles rise up through the liquid powered by gravity.
It is a further object of the invention that the device be programmable so that the words and letters of the display can be modified, or so that the designs produced by the display can also be modified.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.